To See Her Smile
by WhisperingWolf
Summary: A one shot lemonade that my muse insisted I write. No set time frame exactly, no continuations. Enjoy


Jasper looked up at the sound of the front door slamming, the feel of his wife's emotions burning bright with anger and disbelief as she ascended the stairs. His brow furrowed as he set aside the book he'd been reading and waited for her to enter their bedroom. He was quite certain that he had never felt Alice this enraged before and the more he tried to push into her emotions to find who the target of them was, the more confused he felt. He met her eyes when she walked into their bedroom, the door slamming behind her and waited for her to come to him as she always did when she was this upset.

"Alice?" he spoke her name, questioning her restless pacing.

Her rage fell apart then as she met her husband's eyes. Her fury gave way to despair and he was at her side in an instant, folding her in his arms and holding her close as he sought to comfort her. He didn't understand her emotions, the rage still somewhere underneath and tipped her chin up to look in her eyes. He asked her what was wrong, asked her to let him help, and in lieu of an answer she asked him a question instead.

"Do you know what Bella asked me this evening?" Alice asked, her voice painfully quiet and trembling.

"No baby, I don't," Jasper replied softly, his voice soothing as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the curve of her cheek. "Would you tell me?"

Alice nodded quietly. "She asked…she asked me if I would tell her the truth even if I thought it would hurt her."

"What did you say?" he prompted for more as he led her over to their bed and sat down holding her in his lap.

"I said 'of course'. Why wouldn't I tell her the truth?" Alice shook her head and looked down. "I didn't see it beforehand. Somehow she was able to ask me her question without me knowing what it was first. I wasn't…I wasn't expecting it."

"What was her question?" Jasper asked as he rubbed her back.

"She asked if I thought she was ugly," Alice whispered and felt Jasper still completely.

"She asked _what_?" he breathed out the question, feeling as though he'd been hit in the chest. "I know she's been feeling a bit down lately, but that…"

"I was stunned," Alice insisted as she looked up into his eyes. "I wasn't expecting her to ask anything like that and I didn't…I didn't say anything at first and I guess she took it as a yes because she just nodded and turned away!"

"Ali," Jasper spoke her name low as he wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight against his chest.

"I tried to tell her that she was beautiful, but she wouldn't listen. She thought I was trying to…I don't know what she thought, but…" Alice trailed off as she trembled in his arms and Jasper knew that she was crying though she would never have any tears to shed. "She said it explained everything."

"Explained what?" he asked as he rubbed her back and petted her short hair.

"Edward pulling back from her, she said he barely kisses her anymore and keeps insisting that she doesn't have to be a vampire," Alice said, her voice muffled against her husband's shoulder. "She said he won't stay with her at night anymore."

"He's always nearly painfully aroused when he's around her," he said confused by his wife's revelation of Bella's thoughts.

"Well that doesn't mean a damn thing if he won't touch her!" Alice nearly growled as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. "You have to fix this, Jas because he won't."

"How do you expect me to fix it?" he asked her.

"I know that you respond to it when she's in heat," Alice said and Jasper pulled back. "Don't, I'm not upset. You're my husband, my mate and I know at the end of the day you will always be mine, but she needs to feel beautiful and I know that in some part you're attracted to her."

"Al," he turned his head to the side, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I – I'm not…"

"You are," she insisted gently as she stood and captured his face in her hands. "I'm not hurt by it," she promised him. "I'm not hurt because I know you love _me_. I'm giving you permission, Jas. I'm giving you my blessing. Please go fix Edward's fuck up before it's too late."

"Too late?" he repeated, his eyes snapping to hers.

"There was just something about the feel of her tonight, the way she accepted what she thought I was saying when I didn't answer her right away. Just please go to her, make her feel beautiful."

Jasper sighed and remained quiet as he looked at his wife. Yes, it was true that in some manner he was attracted to Bella, but he didn't know how much of that was him truly being attracted to her versus him responding to her arousal when she was on her cycle. He closed his eyes as he tried to reconcile what his wife was asking him to do and groaned quietly when a picture of Bella invaded his mind. He admitted to himself then that he was attracted to her and gasped when he felt his wife's small hand rubbing him through his pants.

"Not fair, Ali," he groaned quietly and listened to her breathy chuckle.

"It is effective though," she teased him, her smile widening as her visions took hold. "Thank you," she whispered.

He would go to Bella, she could see that in her visions and she would give them the privacy they deserved. She could also see what would happen when he returned home. He planned to worship her and make love to her for hours after. She did so love it when he found new and creative ways to bring her to orgasm, especially when he did it with his talent. Smiling wickedly up at him when he opened his eyes, Alice slipped her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Her lips moved against his, her mouth caressing him as his tongue begged for entrance. She denied him the deeper kiss as she pulled back and laughed when he peppered kisses all over her face in retaliation.

"I love you, Alice Whitlock Cullen," he told her. "Only you."

"I know," she whispered and kissed him chastely. "Go make her feel beautiful."

Jasper kissed her once more before turning away from her and moving toward the wall of glass behind them. Touching his hand against the magnetic latch, he pushed the glass open and dropped down to the ground below. For weeks now he had known that Bella's emotions had been falling lower, but he hadn't understood why. Each time he would watch her look at Edward and become aroused, she would glance away as the heaviness of doubt and shame infused her instead. It didn't take him long to reach Charlie's place and he was surprised to find Bella's bedroom light still on.

Circling the house once as he looked out for Charlie, he was glad to see that the man was gone and returned to the ground below Bella's window. He looked up, watching for shadows of movement only to find none. Bending his knees before pushing up off the ground, he caught her window sill easily and slipped inside. She was lying on her bed, one hand on the pillow above her head while the other arm lay draped across her stomach. Her dark hair was fanned across the pillow, her sooty lashes dusting the curve of her cheeks as she lay sleeping peacefully. A book lay open across her chest, the cover nondescript and he lifted it to see what it was.

Jasper was surprised to find that he was holding her diary and as guilty as he felt for reading it, he couldn't put it down either. The entry on the page was small, the lines covering less than half the page and he frowned as he read the words over and over again. Edward wouldn't kiss her anymore. He wouldn't touch her even to wrap his arm around her and it had been more than a month since he had last held her at night. She had formed her own conclusions about his brother's treatment of her, the answer that she thought obvious tearing her down with uncertainty.

_I must be a complete fool to have ever thought I would be pretty enough for him. _

_I'm no swan at all am I? I'm still just that ugly duckling._

He folded the book closed and set it aside feeling anger at his brother for pushing Bella away as he had. She was always so quiet, keeping so much to herself that Edward had never known how truly delicate and sensitive that she was. Brushing his hand against her face, he watched as her eyes fluttered without opening, her chest lifting with the depth of the breath she had taken in. Leaning down over her, he kissed her cheek, her forehead and each of her closed eyes before cupping her face in his hand and bringing his lips to hers. She woke then, her eyes opening and he pulled back at the feel of her confusion.

"Jasper?" Bella whispered his name as she looked up at him and tried to determine if she was still sleeping or not.

"All you have to do is say no and I'll stop," he promised her softly as he brought his lips back to hers. "You're beautiful, you know," he told her as he kissed his way to her neck.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked and gasped, her head falling to the side when he began to place nibbling kisses under the curve of her jaw.

"Not in the least," he replied and trailed his hand up her side.

His soft southern accent became stronger, somehow thicker as he whispered to her. He kissed her neck and the curve of her shoulder as moved lower, promising her how beautiful she was. She whimpered beneath him when he undid the buttons of her sleep shirt and opened it to view her delicate warm flesh. The sight of her pale skin, the sprinkling of freckles and her rose tipped breasts pulled a low groan from deep within his throat.

Her back arched, her mouth falling open as she whimpered and cried out his name when he took one of her nipples into his mouth. The soft pliant flesh grew hard beneath his tongue, tightening into a firm peak and he suckled on her greedily. His hand moved to its twin, his thumb smoothing over her hardening nipple as she whimpered and cried beneath him. He released he breast with a wet kiss as he trailed kisses down the curve of her pillowing mound, asking her if she had any idea how perfect she was.

She couldn't believe that she wasn't dreaming, couldn't believe that Jasper would really be here with her in her bed. Each time that he asked her if she knew how beautiful she was she wanted to answer no; and each time she opened her mouth to respond he did something that took her breath away. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but somehow both her clothes and his were absent, his icy fingertips trailing over her skin and making her feel as though his touch was burning her. Her hands moved into his hair, tangling in his shoulder length blond locks as his mouth closed over her breast and her back arched off the bed.

She cried out beneath him, the soft tugs of her hands in his hair encouraging him as he suckled on her nipple and he smiled against her breast as he trailed one hand up over her thigh. She bucked beneath him, a sobbing whimper pulling from low in her throat as his fingers dipped between her legs, her knees falling open as she welcomed him in and begged for more. He found her dripping, sopping wet as she waited for him and he growled against her breast, the vibrations making her tremble as he slipped his middle finger over her center in a whisper's touch.

She cried out again, bucking her hips into his hand as she mumbled incoherently and he felt pride in the knowledge he held that Edward had never made her feel this good before. He released her breast and returned to her mouth for a heated kiss as he increased his touch between her legs by only a hairsbreadth. He loved the feel of her as he teased her. The way her emotions burned brightly within her, the feel of the blood pumping madly through her veins as her heart beat in a mad staccato rhythm beneath her chest, all of it was a symphony to him.

God, she was responsive, he thought as she kissed him with passion, her hands never leaving his hair. He moved down, kissing her chin and the underside of her jaw as he trailed kissed down her neck. His lips moved over her chest, down in the valley between her breasts as he kept moving lower. He felt her still as he reached her abdomen and looked up to find her dark eyes staring at him in confusion. She wasn't saying no, he could see that, but she didn't seem to understand what he intended to do and that sent wildfire shooting through his veins as his arousal became painful.

Turning his eyes back down to her flesh, he continued his trail of open mouth wet kisses as he moved down further. She whimpered as he moved across her stomach, his lips finding the curve of her hip bone and nibbling the flesh there before moving down and over her thigh. He didn't delve into her needy center, denying her the release her body demanded as he moved up and over her opposite thigh. He nipped at her hip bone there before slipping his hands between her legs and spreading her open to his perusal. She gasped and he could feel self consciousness and embarrassment beginning to take hold of her.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her reverently, looking up at her so that she could see the truth in his eyes. "So beautiful."

His eyes turned back down to her swollen lips, her flesh burning hot and pinkish red. One hand curled beneath her thigh, sliding down to cup the back of her knee before lifting her leg off of the bed. He hooked her leg over his shoulder and looked up when he felt her shift. She was staring at him, her head tilted to the side and brow furrowed in confusion. She really had no idea what he intended to do and as much as it amused him, it pleased him more. It meant that he would be the first one to taste her, the first one to give her pleasure in such a manner and he felt himself harden when she bit her lip as he spread her open to his view.

"What are you…" her voice trailed off as she watched him.

He didn't speak, didn't lift his voice to answer her. Instead he dipped his head as he held her lips open with his thumbs on either side of her center and swept his tongue up over her dripping folds. She cried out then, mewling like a kitten and he chuckled quietly when she fell back to the bed, her arms no longer able to hold her. He lapped at her slowly, curling his tongue to touch her hardened nub with the tip before circling her. He sucked her into his mouth then, holding her clitoris between his teeth gently as he swept his tongue around her in circles and suckled at her.

She bucked beneath him, the sensations powerful and unstoppable as he played her nerves like a master cellist. She cried out, sobbing his name when he slipped his finger inside her hot wet channel, her muscles vibrating around him as he began to thrust in and out of her slowly. She sobbed her pleasure, tears forming in her eyes and spilling from the corners as he pressed another finger into her and curled them inside of her. She sobbed further as she clung to sanity, feeling as though she was falling apart and afraid of what would happen if she did.

"Let go, Bella," Jasper whispered to her, his southern voice rich and warm. "Come for me, baby. It only gets better from here on out."

She bucked against his hand, her back arching almost painfully off the bed as she screamed his name. Her muscles clamped down around his fingers, trapping them in place and Jasper watched her as she fell over the edge into her first orgasm. It would be the first of many, he promised her without words, his mouth returning to her center as he eased her down from the heights of her pleasure. She trembled around him as the aftershocks of her orgasm fired through her muscles and he slipped another finger inside her as he stroked her.

He knew that she may not come from actual intercourse, her first time would more than likely be painful for her and so he promised them both that he would make it beautiful. He thrust his fingers into her slowly, increasing the pace as she began rocking against his hand again, her whimpers and moans beginning a new song of pleasure. His thumb pressed against her clit, rubbing her in circles that weren't nearly strong enough for what she wanted, as he moved up her body and returned his mouth to her breast.

Bella cried out again as he suckled on her breast, her leg still hooked over his shoulder allowing him a deeper angle to thrust inside of her. His fingers curled again and she bucked sharply into his hand as he found the spot inside of her that rendered her incapable of thought and shattered her control. His other hand was playing with her breast, his fingers twisting, plucking and rubbing at her rock hard nipple as he suckled on its twin. It was too much, too beautiful and before she had time to think, she was exploding around him.

Her muscles quivered and squeezed around his fingers, her juices soaking his hand as she came again and Jasper smiled. He moved to nibble on her neck as another powerful orgasm piggy backed on the first and listened to her sob his name as she begged for something she couldn't quite define. She wanted more, needed more, but didn't know what exactly she was asking him for. He nipped at her earlobe, soothing her and purring soft comforts to her as he withdrew his hand from her center. She felt something larger, firmer press against her center and gasped as he pushed his erection into her.

Jasper moved slowly, the head of his shaft entering her and he dropped his forehead to her shoulder as he held still. It took control he didn't know he had to move as slowly as he was; giving her time to adjust each time he thrust into her. Her heat burned him, the softness of her human flesh drawing him in until he was sheathed completely within her fluttering walls. He released a trembling sigh as he waited, giving her time to adjust to his girth and looked up when he felt her tear slip down her cheek to fall upon his skin.

"I'm sorry baby, I know it hurts," he apologized and watched her shake her head.

She didn't have the words to speak what he made her feel and hoped that he would be able to understand her silence through his talent. He felt huge inside of her and even with as much pressure and discomfort as there was, he felt good too. She lifted her other leg, her knee bending as her foot came to rest flat against the bed and her eyes widened her mouth falling open as her movement allowed for him to shift deeper inside of her. He was afraid that he had hurt her, her bottom lip clamped so tightly between her teeth that he was afraid she would draw blood. She moved beneath him as he did what he could to stay still and just when he saw tears falling from the corners of her eyes, she spoke.

"_God yes_," Bella moaned, trembling beneath him and quaking as he pulled out of her slowly. "Oh, god," she cried as he rocked back into her and she cried his name when was once more sheathed completely within her. "More," she begged of him and he was helpless but to comply.

Jasper kissed her as he pulled out of her slowly again only to thrust back in with one solid motion and she whimpered his name. He slowly increased their pace, feeling her hips buck against his in response and growled low when she begged for him to go faster. She clung to him, her arms and legs wrapping around his shoulders and hips, as they danced together. His pace increased; his thrusts steady as he pumped into her vigorously. She cried out, one hand fisting and pounding against his back and he knew then what she needed.

His hand slipped between their bodies, his fingers moving to her hardened nub as he continued to thrust inside of her slick walls. He circled her clit as he increased the pace of his thrusts and waited for her to strike his back again with her balled up fist before pinching and twisting her clit. She screamed his name, bucking against him madly as the orgasm he feared she wouldn't experience crested over her like a tidal wave. She screamed her pleasure as he continued to rock inside of her and he was amazed to feel her come again when his own release took him over the edge.

He looked down into her face when she grew still, her body trembling and spasming around him. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted and curved in a contented dreamy smile, but she didn't open her eyes when he called her name. He worried that he had hurt her only to feel her wonder and amazement as she finally opened her eyes long moments later. Her smile widened, her eyes shining as she looked up at him and Bella wrapped her arms around him as she cried her joy. Never had she felt so beautiful as she did in that moment and Jasper felt pride and honor to see her smile.


End file.
